


OPERATION: FALL

by loeuvre



Category: Cravity (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Fluff, Idk how to tag anymore, M/M, angel!minhee, bc im a fool for it, human!eunsang, i hope u dont mind, i talked abt eunsangs smile for like a hundred of times, in the skies, serim briefly appearing at the middle of the story, welcome back brevity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27748711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeuvre/pseuds/loeuvre
Summary: angel minhee was appointed to help human eunsang love himself but the angel found himself loving the human instead.
Relationships: Kang Minhee/Lee Eunsang
Kudos: 18
Collections: Challenge #7 — Mix It Up





	OPERATION: FALL

**Author's Note:**

> not much of minisang here, so here we go

being a guardian angel isn't an easy task at all. they were given tasks every quarterly time of the mortals. it usually takes 3 months of a mortal's time to be ready before they depart for their mission. they have to act like someone else, change their appearance even and study everything else that would possibly happen within their month long task.

in his first task, he was appointed to lead a grumpy old man named lee gyeonggyu to enjoy his remaining life until his time. he acts as a guy named kim yohan, mr. lee's non-existing grandchild who has a history of being a taekwondo athlete, a sport the old man is so fond of. in his second, his task is about nam dohyon, a 9 year old boy who was bullied for not being able to speak korean properly because he live in foreign country for a long time — in this mission he is lee hangyul, a 5 years older friend who nowherely came and tutor him at their neighborhood playground. fortunately, dohyon is too innocent to ask things about him. in his third he was han seungwoo, a stranger turned to sudden friend for cho seungyoun who is too cowardly to confess to his long time crush, kim wooseok. with his luck, wooseok also has feelings for him and they're both just coward to make an action for it.

his fourth mission, however, is different. he was not told to change his name, appearance, nor told to act a certain personality. it's all up to minhee, what to do and how to survive.

his last mission is about lee eunsang, a boy who have too much love for everyone that it seems like he doesn't have any left for himself.

the first time he met his mission, eunsang, minhee was confused to say the least. he's quite jollier and friendlier than what minhee initially thought. in his profile, it is said that he can't love himself and have some kind of trust issue but seeing him in reality, he is a total opposite of it — minhee almost doubts that the senior angels may have got a wrong human.

if minhee have to describe eunsang, he would say the boy is a sun incarnate. he always wears a brightest smile, so bright he almost beats the sun — plus, his smile is the most beautiful minhee have ever seen. he always reacts positively to everyone talking and always goes with what people decides — he even let minhee stay in his place for a while when minhee told him he ~~doesn't have a house~~ run off from home despite being a whole stranger.

he was too far from what he learned about him.

days goes by, eunsang remains as a sun personified lighting everyone brightly — most especially to minhee. he don't know if the boy is usually like that to all of his friends or he's especially brighter when minhee is around, or maybe minhee is just assuming (hoping) he is special to the boy.

it's all too much, the brightness eunsang is kindly giving to everyone. so with all the pent up feelings he has, he goes to meet his fellow angel, serim.

"do you know why they say the fourth one is the hardest mission of all?" serim starts when minhee finishes to rant his pent up feelings away. "because it is not about the humans appointed to us. the mission was about us."

"what?"

"we are not angels right now." the older boy said.

"what do you mean?" to say minhee is confused is understatement.

"we ache, we feel joy, we feel tired." serim continues. "right now, we're humans, just like anyone here."

"i can't understand. why are we—"

"the missions they gave us were fake." the older angel blurts out. "our real mission was to survive living as a mortal for a month without catching feelings for our humans."

 _without catching feelings for our humans._ minhee was quiet for a while. "but if we did?" he can't help but ask.

serim gave him a thin-lipped smile then shook his head. "one angel falling out of the sky is enough. promise me you won't, _too_."

after his encounter with serim, minhee was even more confused than before. what does he mean by one angel falling out of the sky? who is he talking about?

"hey are you okay?" minhee was cut short from his overthinking. "you looked really bummed out." eunsang noticed.

"oh, am i?"

eunsang smiled, his signature smile that always makes minhee think that everything is bright. "i know a great place for a troubled mind. wanna go with me?"

eunsang brings him to the rooftop and minhee was astonished to say the least. the place overviews the city lights fighting the darkness of the night. he has seen the galaxy multiple times before and it is so alike with this view but somehow something feels more special today. _is it because he's with eunsang?_

"welcome to my personal space!" eunsang said cheerfully. "whenever something's bothering me, i pour it here. try it!"

even in the dark, eunsang's smile still illuminates the whole place, minhee can't help to stare.

"don't worry it's just a secret between you, the city lights, the moon and me — oh, do you want to be alone?

 _the mission was to not catch feelings for our humans._ "but if i did?"

"oh, of course i'll give it to you. take your time." eunsang said, his smile never wearing off, and starts to march his way to leave if not for minhee stopping him.

"what if i'm not being honest with you all this time?"

eunsang may have noticed the troubles in his mind and gave him a reassuring smile. "you don't owe me anything. you don't have to be honest with me." he carefully said and with that, minhee felt something in his chest. "as long as you're honest with yourself."

this time minhee is sure. "you make me wanna fall."

**Author's Note:**

> i belatedly realized this is so hard to fit in a thousand of words because it is originally a long fic and crammed to this until the day of the deadline.
> 
> anyway, welcome back brevityworks!


End file.
